Ruka Hoshino
|image = File:RukaHoshino.jpg|kanji = 星野 ルカ|romaji = Hoshino Ruka|aka = Noruka|race = Human|gender = Female|age = 12|eye = Dark Red|hair = Emerald Green|occupation = Idol Student|affiliation = Nozomu Kiraai's Official Fan Club Kirasagi Academy|relatives = TBA|anime = Tokimeki PriPara ~ Episode 10 - It's Celebrity Time With Nozo-Chan!|japanese = Shuka Saitō|gallery = yes}}'Ruka Hoshino '(星野 ルカ Hoshino Ruka) ''is a character in Tokimeki PriPara and a 7th grader at Kirasagi Academy. She is a Cool-Type idol whose preferred brand is Purple Palette. Appearance Ruka has short, emerald green hair with bangs and shiny, innocent looking red eyes. Personality Ruka can be defined as a cute and cheerful angel outside and an evil devil inside as she has been seeing thinking cruel thoughts about people and being selfish. Relations Nozomu Kiraai Her ideal and crush. She loves Nozomu from all her heart and wants no one to come close to him, not even his family members. As a result, it can be said that Nozomu is the only person about whom, she doesn't have any bad feelings. She sometime refers him as 'Nozo-senpai'. Nozomi Kiraai Her worse enemy as Nozomi is too close to Nozomu. She also behaves very badly to her and also has competitions with her. Sora Tsukino Her best friend and teammate in Nozomu Kiraai's Official Fan Club. Coords * Purple Palette R Cyalume Coord - Her casual and cyalume coord in PriPara. * Purple Palette R Tokimeki Cyalume Coord - Her Tokimeki Cyalume Coord. Songs * Purple World - Her solo song. History According to Sora, she was a normal girl, living peacefully in her life, but one day, when a rich girl in her school brought a magazine featuring Nozomu and some other actors and actresses in it. While other girls were busy reading about the stars, Ruka had her eyes fixed on Nozomu. She asked the girls about him and they told her everything they knew but still, Ruka wanted to know more about him. She thought of him as a cute little boy around and wanted to meet him. For being like him, she even harmed her eyes so that she get glasses, but unfortunately her eyes became too muchweaker than Nozomu's, such that she had to wear glasses all the time. She grew up and did hard studies so that she can pass Kirasagi Academy's admission exams. Finally, her effort gave her all sweet fruits. She was at Kirasagi Academy and got thousands of chance to see Nozomu not on TV or mobile and in front of him. She was very pleased and the moment she met him, her heart was beating so fast that she asked Nozomu for making a fan club and making her the later, just after few seconds, she realized that what will a big celeb like a Nozomu say on a fan's silly request but to her surprise, Nozomu smiled and agreed and from that time Ruka became the leader of his fan club. Quotes ''"No one can touch Nozo-senpai, till I'm here!" Trivia * Her favourite food item is cheesecake. * Her favourite animal is fox, which is very odd to have as a favourite animal. * According to Sora, Ruka loves playing with the football. Image Gallery Category:Shrestha Khushi Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:Eye Color: Red Category:Tokimeki PriPara Category:Characters